Love is a Many Splendored Thing
by elsiecarson
Summary: AU! It's Marilla Cuthbert and John Blythe's wedding day! Fluff to rot your teeth. Touching family moments.
1. Wedding Day Jitters

Marilla Cuthbert, soon to be Marilla Blythe, is practically giddy as she slips into her wedding dress in her room at Green Gables. The fabric is light, soft, and elegant. The sun is filtering into the room through the lace curtains at the windows. Marilla wishes Matthew were here to walk her down the aisle, but she can feel his presence more today than she has for a long time. "Thank you, Matthew. I know you sent him back to me when I needed him and when I was ready to have him back in my life." Marilla whispers into the room. Just as she finishes speaking a warm summer breeze blows through the room encouraging Marilla. "Thank you, Matthew."

Rachel knows she has to let Marilla do this at her own pace, but John Blythe is getting awfully anxious waiting for her. "Marilla, we're all waiting for you. Are you ready?" Rachel asks through the door.

"I'm having trouble with my veil. Can you help me?" Marilla asks as she opens the bedroom door.

"Of course I can. The veil is always the hardest part. It never wants to lay right." Rachel comes into the room and shuts the door behind her. She gets Marilla's veil in place before using a hat pin to secure it to her head. She carefully lifts the blusher and lets it float down over Marilla's face. "You look really beautiful."

"I'm ready now." Marilla says firmly. She smoothes the skirt of her dress and looks in the mirror once more before she leaves the room.

"I'm glad you're ready. Gilbert came to me and said John was really anxious waiting for you. Let's go." Rachel smiles at Marilla as they walk down the stairs.

Rachel picks up her bouquet and passes Marilla the other bouquet. "Anne already has her bouquet, so let's go get you married."

Marilla takes a deep breath and says, "Let's go."


	2. The Walk

Rachel pats Marilla's arm and walks out the back door. Marilla pauses for a moment before she follows Rachel. She's nervous about this moment, but she knows John loves her.

Anne kisses Marilla's cheek as she arrives at the end of the aisle. Anne walks down the aisle first followed by Rachel. Anne and Rachel both look beautiful, but John hardly notices the two of them. He's focused on the woman at the end of the aisle, her dark hair frosted with her veil. To him she is stunning.

Marilla walks slowly down the aisle. John looks so handsome in his suit. She tries to maintain her composure as she walks towards John. She pauses part way down the aisle and then stops in front of John and the pastor. John holds Marilla's left hand in his as he begins to speak his vows. Her hand is shaking as he holds it. He squeezes her hand tightly for a moment to reassure her.

John carefully flips Marilla's veil back off her face when their vows are complete. He softly kisses her to seal their vows. Marilla blushes as John kisses her. It's the first time they've kissed in public. John and Marilla walk back up the aisle together smiling widely.


	3. Can We All Be This Happy?

"Your father looks so happy, Gil." Anne says to Gilbert as they walk up the aisle together.

"I can't believe that my father got brave enough to ask Marilla to give him another chance. He's so happy, Anne. It's been a long time since I've seen him so happy." Gil smiles at Anne. "I hope one day I can be as happy as he is right now."

"One day Gil. Hopefully one day we'll all be as happy as your father and Marilla." Anne says gently. "We all deserve to be that happy. I should check on Rachel before the reception starts."


	4. A Moment Alone

"Are you happy, Marilla?" John asks as they walk near Green Gables. They're taking a few moments to themselves before they get a photo taken to commemorate their wedding day.

"How can you even ask me that John? This is the happiest day of my life." Marilla says seriously.

"I just wanted to check. You seemed so nervous when we were saying our vows." John says as he puts his hand on her lower back.

"I was never going to be anything but nervous today. It's a moment I've been waiting for for a long time. It's only natural for me to be nervous." Marilla says gently.

John turns to Marilla and turns Marilla towards him. He kisses Marilla passionately. "You had every right to be nervous about today. I know I was anxious about today too and I've been married before. You look beautiful. You and Rachel did a wonderful job on your dress. I feel so lucky today."

"I feel so fortunate to be here today. I only wish Matthew were here today. I miss him at occasions like this." Marilla says sadly.

"Today is not a day to be sad. Matthew was watching over us today. I believe that with all my heart. Now, should we get our portrait taken?" John asks with a smile.

"Yes, can I make a request though? It may sound a little surprising to you." Marilla looks up at John.

"Of course you can. What is it you want, Marilla? I would give you anything I could, you know that." John says sweetly.

"Can we have Gilbert and Anne in our portrait? It seems only right to have them there." Marilla requests gently.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll go find them and meet you in the parlour." John kisses Marilla's cheek and heads out to the backyard.


	5. Family Portrait

"Gil! Anne! Will you join Marilla and I for our portrait please?!" John calls from the back porch.

"Coming!" Anne calls back. She and Gil walk towards Green Gables to meet John. "Why does Marilla want Gil and I for the portrait?"

"Marilla wants you and Gil in the portrait with she and I because you're family. Come on, let's go have our portrait taken and then we can have our party." John smiles broadly at his son and new stepdaughter.

"Thank you, John. You've made Marilla so happy and I know that whatever I decide to do to go in the world she'll be okay here with you." Anne hugs John tightly.

John hugs Anne gently. "Come on, Marilla is waiting on us. She probably thinks we've run away from home by now." John walks into the house in front of Anne and Gil. John goes into the parlour where Marilla is standing by the mantelpiece.

"There you are. I wondered where you'd all gotten to. I've been waiting for you." Marilla says as the trio come into the parlour.

John looks at Gil and Anne and rolls his eyes. Marilla's reaction was so predictable. He walks over to Marilla and kisses her cheek softly. He stands next to her and Gilbert stands on the other side of her. Anne stands next to John.


	6. At the Reception

Once the portrait is taken Marilla seems to relax and John is able to be a little more demonstrative. He walks outside with Marilla to spend time with their guests. "Did I tell you how happy I am Marilla Blythe?" John whispers in Marilla's ear.

"No, you didn't, but it's nice to hear." Marilla whispers back. She and John interact with their guests as they reach the marquis. When Marilla looks over at Rachel she has tears shining in her eyes.

Marilla and John sit down at a table and are joined by Gilbert, Anne, and Rachel. Marilla reaches for Rachel's hand and gives it a squeeze. She knows Rachel gets emotional at events like this since Thomas died.

John can't believe he's getting this moment, chance with Marilla. He can only hope that Gil stays strong and continues to try and win over Anne.

"You look beautiful, Marilla. I've never seen you look like this." Gilbert says seriously.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Marilla says with a smile. Gil has been so sweet to her recently.

"Can I ask you to dance with me later, after you dance with dad?" Gil asks sweetly.

"Of course I will. That's a very sweet offer, Gil. I appreciate it very much." Marilla says happily.

"Anne, you will also dance with me, of course, won't you? My new family has all come together. I would be proud to dance with you. Please say yes, Anne." John asks his stepdaughter.

"I would be proud to dance with you, John. You've given Marilla a family again. I'm so happy with this." Anne says happily.


End file.
